


The Beginning

by amell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amell/pseuds/amell
Summary: Mon-El makes the right time to seize the moment and leap into the unknown of the future with Kara at his side. Prompted by @karamelforever on tumblr.





	

“Just wait a minute! I need to—“ Mon-El muttered as his fingers worked to undo the blindfold he’d placed over her eyes. Her hair was getting in his face, and nerves caused his hands to shake. Hence the delay in getting the piece of cloth off of Kara. At one point, he ended up _knotting_ the ends by mistake and the curse he bit out softly in his native tongue brought forth a burst of giggling from the woman standing before him with almost infinite patience.

“That’s not very nice to say!” She teased, and then helpfully bunched her loose hair together in one hand and leaned her head back helpfully. Really, she could just reach up and pull it off herself, but that’d defeat the entirely purpose of letting him guide her all the way here in the first place. Kara had no idea why he was doing this all of a sudden, but it was impulsive and romantic.

Kind of his default. So, she stayed still, and tried not to laugh anymore as he finally undid the knot and tugged the blindfold away from her eyes. Light stung at the corners of her eyes, and the urge to blink them open and scrunch them shut even more struck her all at once. Mon-El watched her, one corner of his mouth turning up in a fond little smirk. His heart was beating so fast that he could hear it thundering in his ears, because even after two years, countless battles, countless squabbles and a secret that could have torn them apart?

She remained the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. After a lifetime of indulgence, she was the first _right_ choice he’d made.

Which made his decision to do this all the easier. He’d waited, first because there never seemed to be a good time. Until Alex and Maggie had their latching ceremony, and Maggie had grinned knowingly and told him to take that jump. There never _would_ be a perfect time other than the present.

So, here they were. Together. And she was still standing there with her eyes closed, wasn’t she? Mon-El made a startled little sound, and moved around her to frame her face with his hands, the tip of one thumb stroking her cheek tenderly.

“Now.”

Just like that, those blue eyes which had been his first sight in this world opened, blinking blearily up at him. First in acclimating herself back to the brightness of their surroundings. Then in confusion. One of eyebrows rose, soon joined by its mate.

“Uh— _jev_ *?”

“What?”

“Why are we in the _infirmary_?” And why was it decorated all—oh no. “Is that _styrofoam_ on the floor?”

There was no reply. Craning her neck, Kara found Mon-El’s blue-grey eyes were dancing with mischief. And his shoulders were shaking. Was he…?

“You’re _laughing_ at me!”

“So—ow!”

The jab of her elbow did little to wipe the grin from his face, though. He’d gone through a lot of effort to decorate the infirmary here at the DEO like a winter wonderland. Including a Christmas tree, which he’d put up and decorated all by himself! He had a right to be proud. Even if J’onn would kill him later. Taking Kara by the hand, he drew her toward a flannel blanket he’d draped over the Styrofoam-covered floor and then guided them both to sit. Cooking was still a work in progress for him, so he’d done the smart thing and ordered pizza and potstickers; and there were also no less than twelve tubs of icecream on standby.

Taking in the sight fully, Kara’s mouth opened once, and then close. “Uh, what… what’s the occasion”

Nervous colour rose high in her cheeks to lend a beautiful hint of pink to her skin, and he momentarily found himself distracted. Time had done nothing to diminish the effect they had on each other. Which had really just clinched his decision to take the sleep. His own face was turning an impressive shade of red as he raised a hand to scratch his cheek.

Oh! Right. The occasion. Of course. Her question registered belatedly in his brain, and he took one of her hands in his. They both looked down, because the shaking of his limbs hadn’t abated. Quietly, Kara turned over her palmed, laced their fingers and squeezed his gently. They held each other’s gaze for a long time, and an unspoken sort of understanding passed between them. This was how it’d become for them after about a year together: they’d been able to communicate by saying very little.

“Do you remember? It all started here. I could hear a voice, soft and gentle, telling me things that nobody had ever said to me in my entire life.”

Her eyes widened, and her expression changed, softening immensely. Shifting herself, she sat herself side-by-side with him, their knees just brushing ever-so-slightly.

“I didn’t know you’d heard that. I… of course I remember. It’s not like I could ever forget.”

He took a deep breath, and pushed on forward before he lost his nerve completely. For all the times he’d rehearsed this, he was anything but suave and cool now.

“We first met here. First kissed here. It… ah, felt right to come _back_ here now. Because the girl I met that day has become the most incredible woman. I’ve fought beside her, with her, and through it all, she’s never _not_ been there for me. You asked me once if I wanted to mate with you—and I do.”

Her mouth opened again, but he gently pressed a finger to her lips.

“Not just like _that_! Like… I want to bond myself to you. Make promises, _spend my life_ with you. Doing what we do, and me being the best leaper in this city, anyway—I think it’s time I ask if you’ll take this one with me. Kara Zor-El of the House of El, will you be my mate?” Now, it was clear just how he’d meant the term ‘mate’; not as in sex, but as in _partner._

And he’d rushed through all that in a whirl of babble so fast that he’d forgotten all about the ring in his pocket. Mon-El hastily dug into his pocket for it and held it up for her. Silence reigned for a long moment, in which her wide-eyed could only stare from the ring, to him, and back again. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, and her bottom lip quivered a little. But instead of breaking into sobs, a grin suddenly appeared across her face like a burst of sunlight.

The ring was a simple band of Irish red gold with the combined emblems of the Houses of El and Gand combined into one.

“You…! Oh. Yes!” Kara leaned up to kiss him, just as she held up her hand for him. The band slid perfectly down to the base of her knuckle, as if it had always been there. There were no words to describe the flare of happiness that flowed from one of them to the other and buoyed them both until they parted from the kiss with soft laughter.

“Yes,” She repeated quietly. “Neither of us will ever be alone again.”

“How could we ever be with the size of your extended family?”

“Mon-El?”

“Yeah?”

“That doesn’t mean you’re getting all of those potstickers.”

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Jev means "joy" in Kryptonian as per this [dictionary](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html). It's Kara's pet name for Mon-El.


End file.
